


eccentric

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 1917 - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag This, Major character death - Freeform, Period Typical Homophobia, So this one’s dark, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Will’s secret is uncovered.
Relationships: Will Schofield & Tom Blake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	eccentric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ammunitionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammunitionist/gifts).



> This was inspired by an idea of my friend’s - he’s the one this was gifted to and he’s brilliant, I highly recommend his fics

Will remembered the day clearly. 

End of March, spring in the air - he’d been watching the sky when he felt his friend sit beside him. 

“Thinking awfully hard, looks like,” Tom softly teased, drawing Will out of his daydreams. “Is it interesting?”

“Very mundane, actually,” Will murmured, smiling. “Going home, living with someone I love.”

“Got anyone in mind?”

The answer froze on Sco’s lips, the joke he was about to tell never being spoken.

Tom nudged his arm. “Come on, I’m sure you’ve got a girl back home,” he continued, grinning at the blond. 

Will mutely shook his head, sounding almost shy when he finally spoke. “No, no girl.”

“Why not?”

Will almost found it amusing when he saw the baffled look on Blake’s face. 

“I always figured it was obvious,” Sco murmured, frowning. 

“What’s obvious?” Blake immediately asked, curiosity scrawled all over his young face. 

“I’m -“ Will paused, dropping his voice. “Eccentric. An invert, I suppose.”

It wasn’t the range of emotions - confusion, disgust, disappointment? - that made panic claw its way up Sco’s throat. It was the silence. 

Tom was rarely silent, and the still quietness that overcame the younger man made Will’s breathing quicken. 

“You’re - I never would’ve known,” Tom said finally, his eyes searching Will’s face. “You seemed normal.”

The words stung, Sco didn’t deny that, but it was almost what he’d expected. 

Warm acceptance wasn’t what he expected from anyone, really, but this was his  friend . 

Will looked anywhere but directly at Tom, trying his best to keep his face neutral. “Blake-“

“Don’t,” Tom interrupted, standing up.

Will’s mouth snapped shut, his face burning as he stared up at his friend.

“Let’s not talk about it.”

Will immediately nodded, looking away. “I won’t bring it up,” he quietly promised. 

Tom looked like there was something else on his mind but didn’t bother to speak, turning to walk away instead.

~*~

It was three nights later that the other shoe dropped. 

When Will opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was how dark the night sky was. 

The darkness was suffocating, pulling tightly around him like soaked cloth.

Time seemed to slow, his heartbeat a dull thud in his ears - the only sound, save for the sound of boots behind. 

“Tom-?“ he started to ask, a hand at his throat cutting him off. 

He managed to get out a soft, strangled little sound, feeling himself be held and dragged by too many hands. 

Will was barely able to try to thrash about, struggling against the other men. 

He didn’t know how far he’d been dragged, his orientation askew as he was dumped onto the ground. “What’s-“

Someone - it was far too dark to see, though he had a sneaking suspicion it was the particularly nasty brute from across camp - interrupted him, shoving something in his mouth to gag him. 

“Got the rope?” a low voice asked. 

“He’s got it,” Blake replied, making Will start.  _ Blake?  _

Will tried to get up, a muffled hiss of pain exploding from him when he was shoved back into the dirt. 

Sco made a low pleading sound, frantically trying to adjust his eyes so he could figure out which one was Blake. 

He almost -  _almost_ - gave up hope, fighting against the men’s grip as they tied his hands and feet. 

Will braced himself, his brain clamoring for some sort of explanation, some way out, some  reason . He hasn’t survived so much to be killed in the middle of the night in some lonely french countryside. 

He swung his head to the left, catching Tom’s gaze as he heard a familiar  click from behind his head. 

Will tried to speak through the gag, just enough to form one word -  _why?_ \- but was met with a darkness far more suffocating than the late night new moon. 


End file.
